Dean, I want a cat
by Plume-now
Summary: Un OS de Supernatural drôle, vous avez déjà lu ? Castiel arrive au motel où se trouvent Sam et Dean et décide de demander à Dean un chat. Crackfic. [DESTIEL]


Voici donc mon deuxième OS de Supernatural !

Contrairement au premier, celui-ci, je le mettrai plutôt dans la catégorie des tout fluffy.

J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur - en fait, comme à chaque fois que j'écris, je vois les images et les scènes dans ma tête. Si vous arrivez à vous imaginer tout ça... Ahahahah. Je vous dis bravo. J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas de rire - mais que vous rirez quand même.

Je tiens à remercier aussi, pour m'avoir corrigé les fautes,** Amako-sama **(la célèbre tueuse de coeur par fanfic... non je rigole elle écrit très bien et elle a aussi de jolies petites histoires toutes fluffy :3)

En fait, ici vous aurez du Destiel. Avec un beau petit D majuscule. Et mon premier Destiel Majuscule. Bref.

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

(et les reviews sont les bienvenues : votre avis m'intéresse toujours !)

* * *

**Dean, I want a cat**

* * *

Castiel se mit face à Dean et plongea son regard qui déstabilisait tant le chasseur dans ses yeux verts. Dean dû se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard.

L'ange annonça alors d'une voix grave et très sérieuse :

- Dean, je veux un chat.

* * *

C'était une soirée comme les autres. Banale.

Sam et Dean passaient leur soirée dans un motel pourri à essayer de s'occuper.

Mais peu importe ce que les frères Winchesters pouvaient bien entreprendre ; ils avaient l'impression de perdre leur temps.

Ils venaient de finir leur dernière chasse – et ça n'avait pas vraiment été du plaisir, vous pouvez le croire – mais pour une fois, ça s'était fini sans casse. Et finir sans casse, chez les Winchesters, même pour une simple chasse, c'était rare. Très rare. Très très très très très très rare. Il y avait toujours une côte cassée, au moins. Habituellement.

Mais là, Castiel était apparu au dernier moment à l'instant où Dean, complètement sonné, allait se faire encore massacrer par l'un de ces monstres. Il avait suffit que l'ange le touche pour que, de monstre, il n'y en ai plus. Plus du tout. Réduit à néant. On pouvait même se poser la question suivante : pouvait-il toujours atteindre le Purgatoire, pulvérisé par un ange ?

La puissance de Castiel pouvait tout de même parfois surprendre. Et Dean – et Sam aussi d'ailleurs – du admettre que là, Cas' l'avait impressionné.

De un, parce qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ni eux, ni les monstres qu'ils avaient attaqués.

De deux, parce que l'ange avait l'air énervé. Hors, Sam et Dean ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi agacé. Et donc Castiel mettait hors d'état de nuire tout ce qui pouvait encore plus le contrarier. Ce qui démultipliait vachement ses pouvoirs. Et qu'il paraissait être encore plus puissant. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Castiel avait juste du mal à se maîtriser entièrement.

Puis ils avaient fini la chasse. Et lorsque Dean s'était retourné pour enfin pouvoir remercier Cas' comme il le fallait, l'ange avait disparu. Ce qui laissa quand même grise mine à Dean.

Son frère et lui étaient donc rentrés au motel.

Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'occuper depuis.

Puis Dean s'était levé tranquillement pour aller – aller où déjà ? En fait il ne savait pas bien, peut-être s'était-il juste levé pour avoir l'impression d'avoir bougé, ou de trouver une idée... – quand Castiel apparu juste devant lui. Pile poil. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que Dean percuta un dos d'ange en pleine face. Parce qu'il était en position je-suis-à-moitié-levé. Et, par chance, le dos d'ange qu'il percuta n'était pas seulement un dos recouvert d'un joli petit trenchcoat. Il y avait aussi une tonne de miel qui s'étalait allègrement sur son vêtement. Et que Dean prit donc en pleine face. Ce qui fit du chasseur un Dean-au-miel.

Et eut pour conséquence sur un Sam après un instant de choc un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Il du cependant se calmer quand il aperçu des abeilles _ET_ des guêpes qui étaient apparues il-ne-savait-d'où et qui se dirigeaient très dangereusement vers Cas' et Dean.

Il allait se jeter sur son frère – parce qu'il était le plus vulnérable – quand Castiel claqua des doigts et fit disparaître tout insecte de la pièce. Puis il se retourna et toisa Dean du regard. Fixement.

Le chasseur, bien trop occupé à pester contre l'ange ou il ne savait trop quoi – parce qu'il n'avait rien vu évidemment il était tartiné de miel sur toute la figure et pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux – ne broncha pas. Castiel fronça des sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que Dean avait encore fait pour pouvoir se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Bref.

Voyant que l'humain avait du mal à s'en sortir et qu'il ne servait à rien de rester dans le passage, il s'écarta tandis que Sam jetait à son grand frère une serviette – la plus propre qu'il avait pu trouver.

Dean l'attrapa au vol par réflexe et se frotta le visage pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'être bien obligé de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se laver. Il laissa une serviette mielleuse réduite en bouillie sur le lit.

Sam haussa des épaules quand l'ange se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

Castiel fronça encore des sourcils.

- J'attends que Dean ai fini de se laver.

- ... Ah.

Que pouvait répondre le jeune frère à ça ? Visiblement l'ange n'avait pas vraiment comprit le but de sa question. Mais il n'insista pas.

Enfin Dean ressorti de la salle de bain et s'arrêta en plein chemin quand il vit enfin de ses yeux _propres _Castiel. Son premier geste fut de se diriger vers le lit et de ramasser la serviette pour la lui jeter à la figure. La seconde fut de s'asseoir et de croiser des bras pour attendre une explication.

- J'avais décidé d'élever des abeilles, commença Castiel.

Dean plissa des yeux.

- Mais visiblement, je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre. Et quelque ruches sont mortes à cause de mon mauvais traitement, s'accusa-t-il sur un ton très coupable.

Ah. D'accord. Donc, pour passer le temps, les anges s'occupaient des abeilles. C'est déjà mieux que de rester dans un motel et d'attendre.

- Seul, je n'y arrive pas. Mais j'ai promis à la dame Beille que je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre les protéger.

- ... La dame Beille ? l'interrompit Sam en haussant un sourcil.

Castiel se retourna vers lui.

- Une des résidentes de la ruche, dit-il comme si cela était évident.

Dean avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit.

Castiel se mit alors face à Dean et plongea son regard qui déstabilisait tant le chasseur dans ses yeux verts. Dean dû se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Puis l'ange annonça d'une voix grave et très sérieuse :

- Dean, je veux un chat.

Castiel aurait annoncé que Crowley se promenait maintenant en tutu avec des spaghettis sur la tête marié à George Clooney que le chasseur aurait réagit de la même manière. C'est-à-dire de ne pas bouger pendant au moins une minute, le regard fixé sur la personne qui avait lâché cette phrase, la bouche entrouverte.

Sam, lui, avait opté pour une autre réaction. Celle qu'il avait adoptée quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'écroula de rire.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes, Castiel ? Sourit nerveusement Dean, en cherchant à garder son calme. Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, attends, non, se reprit-il.

Le chasseur se pencha en avant.

- _Répète_ ?

- Dean, je veux un chat.

- M-m-m-m-_mais pourquoi faire_ ?!

Sam venait de se redresser. Puis il vit la mine désespérée de son frère. Il avait une tête affreusement choquée. Il sombra à nouveau dans un fou rire.

Castiel, lui, ne perdait pas son sérieux le moins du monde. Toujours planté là, comme un piquet, il enchaîna :

- J'en prendrais soin, promis. Je veux juste savoir comment m'occuper d'un être vivant, dit-il.

Et si sa posture était toujours aussi droite, ses yeux, eux, suppliaient Dean du regard. Comme un enfant supplierait son père d'avoir le droit d'acheter un chiot.

Et à cet instant-là, Dean pensa que, soit il était fou, soit c'était Cas'.

_- _Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça,_ à moi ? _s'égosilla-t-il_._ Mais y'a Sam aussi je suis pas... hé mais attend je suis pas ton père et puis tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais je veux pas mais-mais-mais..._ mais CAS' C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ?_

Sam, toujours plié en deux, sorti en courant hors de cette chambre. Il ne pouvait plus rester là sous peine de faire un infarctus et de _réellement_ mourir de rire.

- Et puis je suis allergique au poil de chat, reprit le jeune homme.

On entendit un rire qui reprit de plus belle derrière la porte et qui fit sursauter Dean avant de s'éloigner petit à petit.

Dean jeta un regard agacé vers cette même porte.

- J'ai besoin de m'occuper d'un chat.

- Pourquoi tu veux t'occuper de quelque chose ? Et pourquoi _un chat _? C'est quoi tout ça ? Non mais sérieusement, Cas' ?

- Parce que Internet m'a dit qu'un chat était doux et affectueux. Et était autonome. Mais qu'il demandait quand même une certaine attention.

Dean fut un peu perturbé par cette réponse.

- Et que je veux me rapprocher de toi, ajouta l'ange tout bas.

En une seule seconde, Dean devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu y étais allergique, reprit-il très vite.

Dean restait encore bloqué sur son avant-dernière phrase.

- Te rapprocher ?

Et là, ce fut Castiel qui rougit.

- Je-je... Heu.

Puis Dean sourit.

- Tu as peur qu'on t'abandonne ou quoi ?

Castiel évita son regard.

- J'ai peur que tu me rejettes.

Le chasseur afficha une figure franchement étonnée.

- Te rejeter ? Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? lâcha-t-il, amusé.

Castiel ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne répondit pas oralement.

Il ne répondit pas comme Dean s'y attendait. Et il ne réfléchit pas non plus.

Il se rapprocha. Un peu. Puis encore. Et, de loin, tout paraissait lent. Mais Dean vit le visage de Cas' se rapprocher. Encore. Ses joues brûlaient. Intérieurement, tout disjonctait. Ça allait dans tous les sens. Il n'analysait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Castiel plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Dean qui eut un mouvement de recul très furtif. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il posa ses mains contre les épaules de l'ange. Qui battit en retraite très vite. Dans cet instant imprévu, il allait disparaître, honteux, quand Dean rattrapa son col, ayant vite repris ses esprits, et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte des plus chaleureuses. Il ne l'embrassa pas. Pas tout de suite.

Castiel resta un instant les bras ballants, figé, avant d'enserrer Dean à son tour. Le chasseur releva la tête et pris le menton de Cas' entre ses doigts. Cette fois, ce fut l'humain qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange. Puis il lui vola un langoureux baiser. Que Castiel lui rendit.

Dean posa son front contre celui de Cas', et rit nerveusement.

- Alors on l'a fait, hein...

Sa main descendit le long de son bras et attrapa sa main à lui. Il se détacha un peu de l'ange. Mais pas trop.

- Bon, reprit-il. Explique-moi cette histoire de chat.

Castiel eut un sourire angélique.

- Si c'était pour me draguer, tu aurais pu trouver mieux, le provoqua Dean.

Cas' le détrompa.

- J'étais très sérieux, Dean.

Dean plissa des yeux, sceptique.

- Je voulais un chat. Pour leur douceur, oui. Pour leur affection. Pour leur chaleur, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Puis il se reprit :

- Parce que je voulais m'occuper d'un être vivant. Je voulais pouvoir me tester et voir si j'étais capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un... Et tu es un peu comme ce chat... mais j'avais peur, Dean. Sauf que... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça...

Un ange, bien sûr. Et évidemment, son premier baiser, c'était un humain... un humain homme. Et tout ses anges, qui observent depuis des millénaires la logique de l'animal et de la reproduction, enfin bref. Avec son truc d'Adam et Ève, évidemment que Cas' avait eut du mal à comprendre ses sentiments. Ce qui étonnait Dean, c'est ce courage qu'il avait eut d'aller de l'avant. Certes, il y avait déjà pensé et ce n'était pas désagr...

Cas' se pencha en avant.

- Dean... ?

Sorti de ses pensées, le chasseur se secoua la tête inconsciemment. Puis il sourit tendrement à son amant :

- Cas', je veux un bisou.


End file.
